1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of supporting wireless networks in next generation networks, and more particularly, to a user authentication apparatus and method for supporting PMIPv6 (Proxy Mobile Internet Protocol version 6) in next generation networks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A next generation network is an audio and voice integrated network which unifies all communication networks including general telephone networks, ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) networks, frame relays, private networks, wireless communication networks, etc. as a packet based common network to reduce network constructing and operating costs and provide a flexible and open network solution and various applications.
User terminal based MIP (Mobile IP) and network based PMIPv6 (Proxy Mobile IP version 6) are representative of a signaling technique for providing mobility. The PMIPv6 was decided as a standard of 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). Since next generation networks are managed IP networks which provide QoS (Quality of Service) or network security, distinguished from the present Internet, the network based PMIPv6 is more suitable for the next generation networks than the user terminal based mobile IP for supporting mobility in terms of easiness of maintenance.
Next generation network release 2 considers expansion of mobility and standardization for mobility architecture for the expansion of mobility is in progress. To provide mobility of the next generation networks, even a signaling protocol providing mobility and mobility of service level as well as the mobility architecture must be considered. In particular, the next generation networks are integrated into an IP based single network even though different networks are operated for different services, and thus an IP based mobility signaling protocol must be required in order to provide mobility.
To support the PMIPv6 in the next generation networks, authentication of the next generation network and the PMIPv6 must be performed in connection with each other. In the next generation networks, users are authenticated and only users who have the authority to access the next generation networks can use the next generation networks.
The next generation networks provide authentication at a connection level according to NACF (Network Attachment Control Function) and authentication at a service/application level according to use of SIP (Session Initiation Protocol). The NACF performs user registration and initialization at the connection level and carries out identification and authentication of a network level, IP management of connected networks, and authentication of connection and session. Furthermore, the NACF stores a user profile and records data representing service types of users. The NACF notifies an SIP server on IMS (Internet protocol Multimedia Subsystem) of authentication related information.
To support the PMIPv6 in the next generation networks, the next generation networks must operate in relation to authentication of the connection level, and thus the next generation networks are required to operate in connection with the NACF. Accordingly, the user profile of the NACF must be extended such that the user profile includes mobility related information. Furthermore, it is required to connect an authentication process to a PMIPv6 signaling protocol such that an access process including user authentication is performed in connection with the mobility signaling protocol even when a mobile terminal moves.